


Stiff as a Board

by thesalsagamer396



Series: Loose Screws and Loose Thread; Joker Black and Joker Red [7]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking down, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Jevil and Lancer had not met before, Lancer is a good boy, Lancer unknowingly saves the day, Making Friends, Self-Doubt, Shattered pride, a plummet into despair, an unsuspecting new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: The idea of the game is that you can't lift someone on your own. You need to work as a group to lift someone up by lifting at the same time.
Relationships: Jevil & Lancer (Deltarune)
Series: Loose Screws and Loose Thread; Joker Black and Joker Red [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894387
Kudos: 26





	Stiff as a Board

**Author's Note:**

> More Sad Jevil hours. He does not deserve a good chunk of things I put him through, especially when the worst of it doesn't get published. But he'll be ok. After all, he's got a new friend.

“Eh? Jevil? He’s in the Scarlet Forest.”

“What? Wherefore?! Art thou not his guardian noweth?!”

“He needed to be alone for a bit. He’s not used to being in someone’s company for so long...Besides, there is only so much I can do. He’ll be back when he’s ready.”

“...Alrighteth...”

“And when he does, you better be ready to give the best apology in your life. Because it does depend on it.”

“What?! Thou darest to threaten me?! Thou can’t endeth mine life and thou knoweths it!”

“No one said anything about killing you, friend. Just that your life depends on your apology’s quality.”

“...I shall taketh mine leave, then. This hast been a wasteth of mine time.”

“See you soon. Or not.”

It has been so long since Jevil had been in the Scarlet Forest. So long, he forgot the correct way and got lost. Now he was in a little cove, completely unsure which way to go to get out of the forest.

He just wanted to walk where the stars don’t shine...

He needed to rest. He had been wandering for only a few minutes, but he just did not have the energy to get up.

Why did he think going alone was such a good idea? Now he was stuck here with no way home! He didn’t have the strength to get back up, nor the energy to drag his body forward by pulling on the ground. He didn’t even have the energy to raise his voice loud enough to call for help. He couldn’t deny it any longer...

He couldn’t do anything.

He broke down into tears as the realization kicked him in his already fragile pride. He buried his face into the ground and let it muffle his already quiet sobs. He felt beyond humiliated.

Look at Dark Joker Jevil! The infamous little imp, once the joyous Court Jester! The master of Chaos! Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs, Spades! He could do anything! No king could ever match the trump card that was the Black Joker! The world was his to play in! The world was all a game, and he was the master at playing it!

Now he was...nothing...He was beyond nothing. Beyond worthless. The game was against him...He was as valuable as the Old Maid...The worst card in the deck.

And now, in his frail, useless form, the burden of taking care of himself fell onto his dearest friend Seam...

His sobs became harsher.

He wished he was ignorant to the truth. He wished he never learned this forbidden knowledge. He wished he never acted on his curiosity about that Strange Someone.

He wished he never fought those kids...Everything came crashing down when those kids took him to Seam.

He would still be in his Freedom, dancing and playing his games on his own. He would still be free from this pain in his body and the guilt from his actions. He would be able to get by without having to hide his tears from his dear friend. He wouldn’t have to put up such a brave face. He wouldn’t have to worry about saving his strength. He wouldn’t have to worry about his ability to just...be.

It’s not like anyone truly cared about him...Seam may say so. Seam may say that a promise was made, but...Since when did Seam care about anything these days?

Nothing matters...They both knew that...So why start caring now? Maybe because of old affections for him? How silly...How can you truly love something, or someone, if you know it isn’t real?

How could you possibly give someone your heart and soul if it’s all just a sick game?

The little imp held himself as tight as his scrawny, weak hands would allow him. His nails have long since been trimmed and filed ever since Seam destroyed the Carousel. He couldn’t really scratch himself, but he could give himself bruises from holding himself tight enough.

Maybe if he felt enough pain, he could convince himself that everything was real.

Maybe...He wished...He would...Maybe...

He needed to pull it together! Let those bad thoughts float away!

He started mumbling  _ “Light as a feather, stiff as a board” _ to himself over and over again. 

This was his reality! He couldn’t change that! He needed to get it together! He couldn’t let Seam see him like this!

Seam...Seam...The one that should’ve been by his side when he told the truth. When he was running away from the kings, it should’ve been Seam who supported him. His best friend. His only friend. His Ace to complete the two of hearts.

He had loved Seam...Even after he learned the truth, he still loved Seam...

...Did he hate Seam now...?

Jevil stopped his mumbling and gave it some thought.

Seam never came to see him...The cat never bothered to explain why the world had to be locked away with him on the outside. Never explained why the kings hated the knowledge he tried to show them. Never came to tell him that it’ll be ok.

His throat had ached from crying out Seam’s name in hopes that he could at least see his only friend one more time.

But nobody came.

Seam left him alone to rot in his freedom. Did Seam even feel anything after locking the world away? Did Seam care that Jevil was all alone?

The imp wondered if Seam was happy when he was locked outside.

Maybe...Maybe he really was just a bad, broken toy after all. A broken toy no one would ever want to play with. A broken toy that would be left to rot in the corner and forgotten.

_ “Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board...” _

He took all of these thoughts and put them in a box. Mentally, he began trying to lift the box.

_ “Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board...” _

The little imp squeezed himself as his mumbling began in earnest. The box was so heavy. Thoughts spilled out of it. Bad, hurtful thoughts. He couldn’t stop crying.

“Hello there, loyal subject!”

Jevil mentally dropped his thought box as the new voice startled him pretty badly. He wiped his eyes and looked behind him.

A Spade?

“Oh sorry. Did I scare ya? My bad.”

_ “...I-It’s alright, alright, little Spade...” _

The Spade stuck his tongue out and grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a Darkner like you before! What’s your name, new subject?”

_ “...Jevil...” _

“Well, Jevil. I am your belevenant King! King Jack Lancer!”

Ah...The new Jack of Spades. But King? Jacks can’t be Kings. That’d be silly. 

The little imp smiled. He rather liked that.

_ “N-Nice to meet, meet the new king...” _ Jevil wiped his eyes again.

Lancer’s expression dropped, but his tongue was still out. “Why were you crying, my clowny friend?”

Normally, Jevil would take offence to being called a clown. But, not only was this the new king, but he was also just a child. He couldn’t fault Lancer for not knowing the difference.

No need to lay down his woes and sorrows on the boy.

_ “W...Well, I am just so weak from...head to toe. Not a single inch f-further can I go...I...I w-wish to return to the field of...of...of...” _

He couldn’t get the rest of his words out. All of his sobbing and self-grabbing had drained him of whatever strength he had left. He could barely muster the energy to speak.

“Oh, the Field of Hopes and Dreams?” Lancer finished for him. When the little imp nodded, the child grinned, finally putting his tongue back in his mouth. “No worries, my strange clown friend! As your king, it is my job to make sure everyone is safe and happy! At least that’s what Lesser Dad says. So, I’ll carry you home!” Before Jevil could protest, Lancer had brought him into a piggy-back ride. “Be warned...I have no idea where I’m going.”

Jevil, who was having trouble keeping his eyes open, simply smiled and let out a rather weak laugh. Lancer set off, hoping to find a way to get him and his new friend out of here.

Lancer eventually made it out of the forest and into the Field of Hopes and Dreams. His new friend had fallen asleep awhile ago. The clown friend was really light, so Lancer didn’t mind. His only problem was that he didn’t know where to put his new friend.

He wandered all the way to a cozy shop that looked stitched into the wall. He walked inside with a loud and boisterous, “YOUR KING IS HERE!”

An old cat came from the back of the shop and smiled, standing behind the counter.

“You look like a grandma!” He blurted out!

The cat grinned and let out a low chuckle. “Thanks.”

Surprised by the voice, Lancer tried again. “Er...Grandpa?”

“Thanks.”

“...Which would you prefer, loyal subject?”

“Oh I don’t care. Such matters are trifling.”

The child was more confused, but shook it off. He had business to attend to. He cleared his throat. “Well, Mr. Grandma! I, King Jack Lancer, am here to ask if you know where this strange clown man lives!”

The plush cat gave a small head tilt. “He lives here, actually. I’ll take him off your back.” The shopkeeper came from behind the counter and lifted the little jester off of the child’s back. “Thank you for bringing him home, little King Jack.”

“Well, I better get going. Lesser Dad says I shouldn’t be late for dinner, since consistent meals make a strong and healthy king.”

“...Right. See you again. Or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when I can get without using pronouns for Seam.


End file.
